It's All Your Fault
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: The group celebrates New Years Eve and we all know we say things when we’re drunk. What's the result of Adam saying what's on his mind. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney do. Don't sue the poor college student.

**Title:** It's All Your Fault

**Paring:** Adam/Tanya

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** The group celebrates New Years Eve and we all know we say things when we're drunk.

**Author's Notes:** This may seem a bit OOC but they are teenagers. Teenagers do things they shouldn't do, it doesn't matter if you're a Power Ranger or not. Reviews welcome, no flames please.

"Whoa! Adam, you're stumbling man" Rocky said with a laugh, holding Adam upright as they walked back to the campfire. It was New Year's Eve and the Power Rangers had decided to ring in the New Year together, camping out in the woods outside Angel Grove. "How much have you had to drink?"

Adam laughed "Sorry dude… I didn't… I mean… I dunno" he mumbled and looked up, seeing Tanya and Kat leaning against each other, whispering and giggling. "Tanya's pretty Rocky."

"Dude, I KNOW you've gotta be gone now man. You'd never just say that if you were sober." Rocky laughed, shaking his head. "Why don't you ask her out or something Adam, seriously?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she's pretty" Adam said, sweeping his hand out, making a gesture as if to imply that was the obvious answer.

"Oookay, lets get you sat down." Rocky said shaking his head once again.

Tanya looked up and saw Adam and Rocky and sighed softly "He's handsome, even when he's stumbling around like a drunken idiot."

Kat giggled "As apposed to sitting here like a couple of drunken idiots like we're doing? How DID we get alcohol anyway? Billy?" She asked, turning to their brainy, all-knowing technical genius.

Billy pointed at Tommy "He did it. I mean, Tommy acquired the alcohol, I'm assuming by dubious means. Not very ranger like Thomas" he said shaking a finger at him.

Tommy laughed "Hey! We're teenagers, we're graduating this year. If we don't have fun now, when will we do it?"

Adam sat down "It's all Tommy's fault."

Tommy looked to him "What's my fault?"

"That I'm drunk and saying stupid things" Adam replied as he gripped the log he was sitting on to keep from falling backwards off of it.

"Oh yeah bro, I put the beer in your hand, plugged your nose, and forced you to drink it, totally my fault. What stupid things are you saying anyway?" Tommy replied, rolling his eyes.

"That Tanya's pretty" Adam replied shaking his head.

"Umm… Adam, you DO know that Tanya's right there, right?" Billy asked, pointing across the fire, to where Tanya and Kat were sitting there, Tanya looking anywhere but at Adam."

Adam blinked a few times and looked over there "I'm an idiot." He groaned and held his head in his hands. "Dude Tommy, this IS so your fault."

Tommy laughed "Whatever bro."

"Guys! Two minutes to midnight" Jason said as he walked back to the group, checking his watch.

Tanya got up and made her way over to Adam and sat down next to him "You really think I'm pretty?" she asked, leaning against him since her balance was as off as Adam's was.

Adam blushed furiously "Yes… you're, um… you're gorgeous."

"I think you are too" Tanya whispered softly.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm" Tanya replied looking up at him. She heard Jason and the others counting down to the new year '5…4…3…2…1…' She leaned up and kissed Adam softly. "Happy New Year's Adam" she whispered against his lips.

Adam let go of the log and wrapped his arms around Tanya "Happy New Year Tanya" he replied, kissing her again.

Kat had gotten up and kissed each of the remaining rangers and Billy. "Happy New Year guys" she said to each of them before sitting down next to Tommy and leaning against him. "Look at that, it's about time. I thought they'd never stop dancing around each other." She smiled as she watched Adam and Tanya.

"Yup, looks like all it took was a little bit of alcohol." Tommy replied with a laugh. "Oooh Adam! Watch…" he trailed off as Adam and Tanya fell backwards off the log onto the soft grass. "Out."

Adam laughed, holding Tanya tightly and looked over at Tommy "This is all your fault."

Tommy raised an eyebrow "You have the girl you've been pining after in your arms and you're complaining?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't say I was complaining, I just said it was your fault" Adam replied before turning away from Tommy and kissed Tanya's cheek. "I should probably thank him."

Tanya nodded "Mmmhmm… but in the morning. Let's not move anymore tonight" She snuggled against him. "G'nite Sweetie."

"Good night gorgeous" Adam replied softly.


End file.
